


LawLight

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, boylove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: Capítulos cortos de Light y Lawliet aguantándose como parejaOOCLenguaje soez.





	1. Chapter 1

Aún no entiendo cómo usar esta página.

aqui incluiremos celos, situaciones dramáticas. Acepto opciones para hacer un capítulo de ello :)

 


	2. Seme que se respeta...

 

Light debía haber previsto que algo como esto ocurriría, no debió haber insistido tanto en querer ir por un café luego de la universidad, debió haber aceptado marcharse a casa y pasarse la tarde viendo alguna película en Netflix tal y como su novio le había dicho.

Novio el cual le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta justo ahora. Quizá con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la manera tan extraña que su novio tomaba al sentarse, luego de haber descubierto el motivo le resultaba hasta sensual, su herramienta mega L necesitaba espacio. Pero a lo que no podía acostumbrarse eran a los celos de éste, y es que Ryuzaki ni siquiera disimulaba cuando algo le molestaba, como ahora que estaba removiendo el azúcar del café haciendo movimientos rápidos y bruscos con la cucharilla, mientras sus ojos de insomne no se apartaban de cierto muchacho que iba y venía sirviendo comida, portando su uniforme de la cafetería.

  
-¡Ryuzaki, deja de verlo!-   
Se quejó al ya no soportar el incómodo momento, pero tan pronto como ese reclamo salió de sus labios se arrepintió, porque desencadenó la lengua del otro.

 

  
-¿Acaso crees que no me percaté de la manera en la que te vio el culo desde que entramos? De lejos se nota que te la quiere meter.-

  
Light alzó el menú, cubriéndose un poco el rostro con él al sentir la mirada curiosa de las personas que estaban a los alrededores, quienes claramente habían escuchado todo.

 

-¡dioses, Ryuzaki!, deja de creer que todos me la quieren meter y deja de referirte a mí trasero como "culo" ¡estamos en la calle!-  
Masculló entre dientes, sintiendo la cara caliente de vergüenza.

 

  
-Quizá nadie te la quisiera meter si no usases esos pantalones tan pegados que usas solo porque te gusta que te vean lo redondo que tienes el culo, y me refiero a tu culo como a mí se me da la gana. Además, la leche de tu café se ve más espesa que la mía.-  
Señaló con asco y molestia hacia la taza del castaño, quien arrugó el rostro solo de imaginarlo.  
-Ese camarero es un pervertidor.-

 

  
-Eww Ryuzaki, eres un asco, ya no me tomaré eso.-  
Empujó con cuidado la taza, viendo cómo su novio le sonreía de lado.

 

  
-Muy bien, Light, desprecia su café, que sepa que el único semen que puedes tener en tus labios es el mío.-

 

  
-¡Ay, dios! Tenías que decir semen.-  
Hundió su rostro en ambas manos, queriendo creer que el cuchicheo que se comenzaba a escuchar no era sobre ellos.

 

  
-Deberías dejar de usar esos pantalones tan entallados que solo te quedaban bien cuando tenias dieciséis, y dejar de comprar ropa interior de mujer si piensas andarla mostrando a alguien que no sea yo.-  
Llevó la taza a sus labios, no preocupándose por la posible reacción que sus palabras provocarían en su novio.

 

  
-¡Que los malditos pantalones no son entallados, ni la ropa interior es de mujer!.-  
Se giró de golpe, agarrándolo por la manga de la camisa para agitarlo, provocando que el café resbalase un poco por las pálidas manos de su novio, quemándolo un poco.

 

  
-¿No son de mujer?-  
Se limpió descuidadamente para luego llevar una mano a la espalda de su novio, empujándole sobre la mesa para poder verle la ropa interior que se marcaba bajo el blanco pantalón pegado.  
-Desde aquí veo que es un tanga roja.-

 

  
-¡Suéltame, Maldito pervertido!-  
Se revolvió, más rojo que su tanga al percatarse que todo el restaurante parecía haberse paralizado, y que las miradas estaban justo sobre ellos.

 

  
-¿Pervertido?-  
Se llevó el pulgar a los labios, ¿él, pervertido?  
-Pero mi ropa interior no se muestra sobre los pantalones, yo no soy el que anda pidiendo que le pongan billetes en las ligas del hilo con esa forma de vestir.-

 

  
-¡Suficiente!-  
El golpe a mano abierta sobre la madera de la mesa hizo dar un respingo a los chismosos comensales que no se perdían ni un detalle.

 

  
-Caballeros...-  
Se aclaró la garganta un hombre de estatura alta, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos, quienes se apartaron las miradas para poder prestar atención a la interrupción que se había parado frente a su mesa, un hombre que usaba el mismo uniforme que el resto pero que cuyo chaleco era azul y su gáfete decía "supervisor".  
-Amablemente les solicito que arreglen sus diferencias en la calle, están molestando a los demás clientes.-

  
Light asintió con rapidez antes de ponerse de pie para acatar la orden, seguro que sus mejillas debían parecer un tomate, porque qué vergüenza que esto le estuviese pasando justo a él.

Se abrió paso entre las demás mesas, escuchando las despreocupadas pisadas de su novio detrás de él, siguiéndolo, pero Light sin atreverse a voltear  realmente, esperando que la gente olvidase por un momento que ese raro pálido y ojeroso lo acompañaba. Aunque tuvo que regresarse una vez pasaron junto a la manzana de la discordia.

 

-¡Eso!, ¡Mira hacia otra lado!... ese hoyo ya tiene quien lo profane.-  
Susurró con malicia al camarero, quien nerviosamente había dirigido su mirada hacia cualquier sitio menos al novio de aquel azabache.

 

-¡Habla menos, camina más!-  
Lo jaló del brazo con brusquedad, con intenciones claras de hacerle daño, pero sin detener los pasos mientras con la otra mano intentaba cubrirse un poco la cara.

 

-¡Y agradece que no soy un novio celoso sino ya estarías en el suelo!-  
Le gritó amenazante al pobre hombre que trataba de ocultarse tras una bandeja que andaba en manos.

 

-¡Última vez que salgo contigo!-  
Amenazó el castaño, jalando con más fuerzas al azabache bajo la mirada de todos, quienes entre risas susurraban la situación.

 

-¿Usando esos pantalones?, ¡Me alegro!, ¡así seré un novio feliz!-

Y Ryuzaki se dejó guiar por su novio, pero sin dejar de ver hacia atrás, para asegurarse que el camarero no intentase ver por una vez más lo suyo, dedicándole una típica señal de "te tengo en la mira" con los dedos antes de salir del establecimiento.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Con almohadas y cobijas bajo el brazo se encontraba el azabache en el medio de la sala, luego de haber sido sacado casi a gritos de la habitación por cierto crimen que acababa de cometer. Sonrió de lado, comenzando a acomodar todo sobre el sofá más largo, consciente que la noche sería larga porque le iba a ser muy difícil dormir cómodamente en un lugar tan pequeño, pero sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

 

-Dormir en el sillón no es tan malo...-  
Comenzó a mascullar, dejando unas tijeras de costura sobre la mesa del televisor. Llevó su pulgar a sus labios, cuestionándose si había actuado correctamente. Pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando en la televisión se anunció que la película de "Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates" estaba por comenzar. Su película favorita que podía ver mil veces sin aburrirse, el solo imaginarse el lago de chocolate de la película le hacía tener una erección extraña, olvidando por completo que había sido sacado de la habitación luego de haber roto los pantalones favoritos de su novio.

 


End file.
